


Home alone

by SophieD



Series: Everything Ghanges [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Caretaking, F/F, Femslash, Fights, Flu, Gen, Lesbian Sex, Sickness, True Love, friends - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie returns home from Beirut.  She doesn't hear from Tara.  Not until Tara needs something from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home alone

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far. I love hearing your thoughts and ideas. Be on the lookout for at least 4 other parts to this series.

In the first couple days I was home, I spent hours scouring photos on the internet and any video footage of the American Navy’s rescue operation in Beirut, hoping to find any trace of Tara. I knew it was a long shot but I even called the television show host I met at the hotel, Anthony Bourdain, to see if he knew if she had been among those transported to Cypress. I looked up the names listed to see if any of them might be one of her aliases. I knew Hardison was looking too but I also knew neither of us would find her. She was too good. It was likely I would never see her again. If I did, it would be on her terms not mine.

I spent hours staring at my phone, willing it to ring, obsessively dialing her number. I figured she probably ditched the phone once she realized Hardison was using it to track her but I couldn’t stop hoping she’ll eventually pick it up. I know her mother still lives in Kentucky and I wondered how many women I would have to call to find her. Mostly I just sat around and felt sorry for myself. 

Nate has been ignoring me. He doesn’t trust me to work and I don’t trust myself. Parker sits and stares. I know she wants answers. Often I am her guide to understanding people’s emotions but I can’t explain mine to her now. Hardison tries not to make eye contact but I can tell he’s worried. Eliot just scowls. He doesn’t talk about what happened at the hotel in Beirut which is fine with me.

It’s been a little over a week and Nate has finally had it with me. He’s been glaring at me all day, pacing the room. He must have decided what to say because he calls me over to the counter, the space he considers all his while we invade the rest of his home. I feel a fight coming and I sigh as I sink into the bar chair in front of him. As he often does, Nate surprises me. He’s not angry. He doesn’t even want answers. He just wants to make sure that I’m going to be OK. He wants to know when I’m going to be ready to work. He has a client coming in tonight. I need to be there. In other words, “get over it Sophie!” I consider starting the fight, reminding him he’s the king of brooding over the past but I decide I don’t have the energy. I nod. I’ll be there.

I go home to freshen up and arrive back at the bar in time for the meeting. Kara offers me a drink and I consider getting drunk before Nate and the client arrive. I ask for a water instead. I’m doing fine until the client lays out her problem. Her sister has disappeared. Something to do with the large accounting firm she worked for. I look at Nate, begging him to say no. I can’t do a job looking for a missing woman. They’re going to have to do this without me. Of course Nate accepts the job. As the client leaves, I wave for Kara. Now is the time to get drunk. Nate, usually a big fan of this kind of pity party shakes his head at me as he gets up and leaves me alone in the bar.

Several hours later, Kara calls me a cab and sends me home. I am pretty drunk and I stumble into my flat. I lock the door behind me and head for the bedroom. I strip and crawl under the covers and wait for sleep. All I want is a one night where I don’t hear Tara’s voice over and over, “I thought I knew you Sophie. I thought I knew you.”

It’s been almost six months since Beirut. Things are mostly back to normal. The team is working as well as we ever have. Nate and I are talking though neither of us is trying to further our relationship beyond what it already is. Parker and I are back to normal, whatever that is. If anything, she is a bit more engaged, less questions, more touching. I let her know I like it. I can mostly work without distraction, mostly sleep at night. I only think of how much I miss Tara every other minute now. 

It’s late at night and I am waken from a sound sleep by the sound of a pick in the lock on my door. The work is smooth and quick and I hear the door open. I only know a few people who can do this. Parker of course. And me. And Tara. I lie still, without a sound. I don’t think I even breathe. The intruder comes through the door into my room and I catch a flash of gold reflected by the moonlight. It’s not Parker. She’s too short for Parker. My heart is racing though I still don’t move as the stranger slides into the bed next to me. “Hello Sophie” the woman says in Tara’s voice. All I can manage is “Bloody Hell Tara. Are you trying to scare the bloody shit out of me?” She laughs though I don’t hear that she’s all that amused. I want to grab her. I want to kiss her. I want to apologize and beg for her forgiveness. I want to slap her for what she’s put me through. “Why are you here Tara?” “Why do you think?” she asks me with more than a touch of sarcasm in her voice. “I honestly don’t know OK?” I tell her. “You just disappeared without a word and now haven’t heard from you in six months. “You mean since you left me don’t you?” She asks. “That’s not fair Tara. We looked for you. I didn’t want to go. I did everything I could.” She’s silent for a few seconds then tells me “I didn’t come here to fight with you Sophie.” “Well than what did you…?” “I don’t want to talk either” she interrupts. She pulls the quilt off of me and stares. “Tara…I don’t think this is a good idea…” “I said I don’t want to talk!” she says harshly as she moves closer to me. I still haven’t moved. I’m starting to get the idea of what is going on. She’s not forgiven me. She’s not here to repair the relationship. She’s here because she can’t stand the thought of us not being together. She thinks about me late at night when she’s lonely. She remembers the way my body feels next to hers. She craves the feeling of me inside of her. She touches herself, maybe even lets others touch her, but no one makes her feel like I do. I know this because this is what I feel every night since we’ve been apart.

She puts her hand on my chest and I catch my breath. I don’t want it like this but I have no power to stop her. My lust for her has clouded my brain. I can’t think of anything but the feeling of her skin on mine. I’m not even sure what we fought about, how could we when everything she does feels so right. She puts her mouth to my breast and I shiver. I run my fingers through her hair. I want to grab her and pull her down onto me. She’s moving her hands now, up and down my stomach, her tongue teases me and I arch my back, wanting her closer. Her hand is on my cheek now, in my hair, pulling me toward her. Her mouth is on mine. The kiss is deep and desperate. We’re both filled with need. Her mouth is still on mine but she is hovering over me now. Her hand is moving again. Down my neck. Back to my breast. I feel like I can’t breathe but the kiss never ends. My hands move across her back before tangling again in her hair. She starts to pull away but I hold her another second, raising myself off the bed to keep the contact. She pushes me back down, staring at me again. I reach for her blouse, I want her clothes off too. I want to feel her skin against mine but she moves my hand away. Her hand is between my legs now. I need her to touch me, I want her to feel me, to know how much I want her. Her fingers brush against me and I stiffen. She smiles as she begins to move her hand around, touching everywhere but where I need her to. Her mouth is on mine again, still teasing until suddenly she’s inside me. I gasp, I wasn’t expecting her to do that. Not like that. I push hard against her hand and she laughs. She’s moving now in time with me, still staring at me. I stare back. I don’t want to blink, it might go away, it might be that this is just another dream born of longing and loneliness. She’s down between my legs now. One hand is on my stomach, the other is still moving. She touches her tongue to me and I know that I can’t take much more. She puts her whole mouth on me and pushes hard with her hand and suddenly I am suspended in mid-air. I can’t breathe, my eyes are squeezed shut, my hands are tight fists, twisted in her hair. I just start to catch my breath when she puts her tongue on me again and the intensity of what I ‘m feeling starts to build again. She laughs again at me and my feeble attempts to gain any amount of air. She moves slower this time, torturing me, making me work, making me wait until I grab at her and make her do what I want. I start to catch my breath. She just sits and stares at me. I want to talk, I want to tell her how much I missed her. How happy I am she came back. How good she makes me feel. When I finally do find my voice, what comes out sounds nothing like words.

I reach toward her. I want to undress her. I want her to come lie next to me. I want to make her feel as good as I do. She shakes her head. She doesn’t move. She just watches me. Finally she speaks. “God you’re beautiful” she says. “I’ve missed this. The way you look. The way you feel. I tried. I really tried. I had to see you. I had to touch you. I need this in my life.” 

“Come then” I tell her gesturing to the space next to me. She doesn’t move. I try to read her but everything in her eyes is closed to me. She continues to stare at me. I’m starting to get cold. She sees that too and reaches out to touch my hardening nipple. I can tell it’s affecting her. I want her now, more than anything. “Tara. Please? Let me.” She’s debating with herself. I can see the struggle between what she wants and what she needs. She finally makes a decision. “I need a shower” she tells me and lets herself off the bed and heads toward the bathroom, pulling her top off over her head as she goes. I think I should go join her but something about her demeanor stops me. I pull the quilt over me to my chin and wait. 

I’m more asleep than awake when she finally comes back. I feel her touch my hair and then my cheek. She leans down and whispers in my ear. It’s not until I wake up alone in the morning that I realize what she said. “Good-bye Sophie.”

I try to convince myself that the whole experience what only a dream. I dreamt Tara came to me. I dreamt she touched me and everything was good again. Then it wasn’t good. Tara left. I try to sleep again but the dream won’t come. 

I roll out of bed and a wave of nausea hits me. I can feel all of the places she touched me and I know it wasn’t any sort of dream. She hadn’t been gentle. I wrap my arms around myself and try not to think about how good all the little bumps and bruises felt last night.

I make my way to the bathroom, steadying myself along the wall on the way. I turn on the shower and step in. The hot water burns my skin but I don’t care. I lean my head against the cool wall and let the water pour over me until it becomes cold.  
I finally stumble out of the shower and wrap myself in my robe. My goal is the kitchen for a cuppa tea but I make it only as far as the couch before the nausea hits me again and I have to sit. I feel the beginnings of a headache and I rub my temples. I have my head back against the top of the couch and I think I must have been dozing when I hear scratching in the lock on my front door again. I should just pass out bloody keys to everyone as a locked door doesn’t seem to be stopping anyone. The work is smoother this time, quicker. Not Tara. Parker.

The door opens a crack and I see Parker peeking through, waiting for me to acknowledge her. The girl just broke into my apartment and now she’s waiting for permission to come in? The whole thing just makes my head hurt. I wave at her to come in. She comes through the door but then stops and just stands again. She has a bag in one hand and her lock picks in the other. “What do you want Parker?” I ask. She looks surprised. Her eyes dart around, looking for a place to run to. Whatever she was expecting, that wasn’t it. “Shut the door Parker!” I snap at her. She does as I ask but she looks terrified. “I’m sorry” I tell her. “I didn’t mean to be so harsh. It’s just that it’s been a long night and my head hurts.” She looks slightly relieved. “Really though Parker. What are you doing here?” I ask again. She holds up the hand with the paper bag. “I brought you some tea.” She says. “I thought you might like some after..uhhh.” She hands me the bag and I pull out the tea and a muffin. The tea is horrible, some too sweet concoction from a coffee store. She’s watching me intently so I take a sip and try not to grimace. I smile at her and she relaxes a bit. Another wave of nausea hits and I have to put the muffin and the tea on the table in front of me.

“That was very sweet Parker. But I still don’t understand why you are here?” “Your hair is all wet” she says. I touch it with my hand and it is still wet, and probably a horrible mess. “Parker..” I try again but she’s already turned and headed down the hall toward my bedroom. She comes back with my hair brush and sits on the couch next to me. She turns me so my back is to her and she starts to gently pull the brush through my hair. She hums quietly and I wonder if she didn’t have someone in her life at one time who cared for her like this. I hope so. She talks about how horrible her childhood was but I hope there were some happy moments like this too.

She gently brushes my hair for a few minutes before she decides to answer my question. “I was worried about you Sophie. Ever since you came back from your trip, you’ve been different. Sad. I don’t want you to be sad.” “I know Parker” I say quietly. “I guess I have been a bit depressed. But I’m working on it. It will be OK.” “Oh I know” she says. “I just worry about you sometimes.” It makes me feel funny to hear Parker expressing such emotional things. I reach back and put my hand on her hand and give it a squeeze. “You know I love you Parker.” “I know” she says. “I love you too Sophie.” It feels like a perfect moment, a connection with Parker that I wasn’t expecting, a crack in her armor where I can finally reach her. And then she speaks again.

“But not like Tara loves you.” I freeze. I’m waiting for more but she just goes back to brushing and humming. “Parker. What do you mean?” She sounds puzzled. “I mean I love you because you’re my best friend and you’re always nice to me. But Tara loves you different. That’s why she came back.” Her words hit me hard. I’ve had enough of the game. I turn toward her and take the brush from her hand. “Parker. Stop playing and tell me how you know this. And besides, I’m not sure if that’s even true anymore.”  
Parker tells me all about her nocturnal activities for the past few months. She’s been following me home. Watching me off and on. Making sure I’m ok. Trying to figure out what the problem is so she can fix it. I tell her I appreciate her looking after me but try to explain how inappropriate it is to spy on someone, even more so to be breaking into their apartment. She shrugs. To Parker, it all makes sense. Hanging upside down from a balcony to make sure someone is eating, sneaking into their room to make sure they’re asleep. It’s just her way of gathering information. I ask her if Nate put her up to it. She shakes her head no. It’s all her idea. She hasn’t told anyone.

“And what about last night?” I ask her. “Did you see Tara?” She nods. “She picked your lock” she says. “And you should probably get a better lock” she tells me. “This one is too easy”. “I know” I tell her. “But I don’t think it would make much difference?” She shrugs. “Probably not but I can show you some that maybe only I could do.” She says. “Tara is pretty good though…” I sigh. “So tell me what you saw Parker” I ask. “Well, I saw Tara. She stayed outside a long time. I thought she was going to leave but then she went in.” “And did you see what she did inside? She shakes her head no. “Thank goodness for small favours” I think, pressing my fingers to my throbbing temples again. “Did you see her leave?” She nods again. She lowers her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “She was crying. A lot. I wanted to follow her to see where she went but I wanted to stay with you too”. The logic in that sentence was all messed up but all I could think about was that she was crying. Tara doesn’t cry. She’s too tough for that. She never let on to me that she was anything but angry, seeking revenge. That I understood. I got that message loud and clear. But Tara crying? I can’t even think about that. My head suddenly feels like it’s going to split open. I feel tears coming to my eyes. I feel weak and I can’t hold myself upright. I feel Parker pull me into her, her arms wrapped around my shoulders and head, pressing me into her chest. She begins to rock and hum and I can’t control myself any longer. The tears are flowing. I hear myself sobbing but I can’t stop. I feel miserable. The last thing I remember is Parker’s gentle arms and the sweet song she’s singing for me.

I awake some time later. I’m not entirely sure where I am. I am wrapped tight in a quilt, tucked up to my chin and in bed. My head is pounding, every bone in my body hurts, my tongue feels thick and fuzzy. I can hear breathing next to me and I turn my head and open my eyes. Blinding light and a wave of nausea force me to close them quickly but not before I see a pair of bright green eyes staring at me. I feel a hand and then lips on my forehead and I hear Parker whisper “I’ll be right back”. I can hear low voices coming from outside the room. They are familiar voices but I can’t connect them to faces right now. I feel a cool towel placed on my forehead and a warm hand on my cheek before I drift back to sleep.

The next time I wake, I know I am in my bedroom, in my bed. My head and body still scream at me when I try to move but everything it just a bit more bearable this time. I slowly open my eyes. The room spins and I try to focus on something to orient myself. I feel a body next to me and I take a chance and turn my head to look. Blue eyes this time. Worried. A hand on my forehead. Unhappy noises. The body leaves. Voices from the other room. Another cool rag to my forehead. It makes my head hurt just a bit less. The body is next to me again. An arm across my chest. Warm breath on my neck. I feel safe and I close my eyes again. 

Next comes a voice accompanied by a hand touching my cheek. “Sophie. Are you awake?” Hands fussing with the quilt, touching my forehead, petting my hair. “Please Sophie. Please be OK.” A whisper and then it’s gone.  
I force myself awake. My arms and legs are stiff and hard to move. My tongue is stuck to the roof of my mouth. I open my eyes, squeezing them shut when the nausea hits then opening them again, slower this time. I need to move. I struggle to get my arms moving inside the quilt. Someone hears me. I hear footsteps coming toward me. Help with the quilt. A hand behind my shoulders. “Do you want to try to sit?” I nod. I have to close my eyes while I move. Now I am propped up by pillows against the headboard. Another question “Do you want some water?” I nod again and a hand brings a glass to my lips, steadying my head with the other hand. I take a sip of water then the glass goes away. “That’s enough” the voice says. I know the voice. I see blonde hair. Blue eyes. Tara? Thinking makes my head hurt again. “you’re still burning up” she says. “Do you want another cloth for your forehead?” I try to find my voice. “no”. The sound that comes out is barely a whisper, it doesn’t sound like me at all. It doesn’t have the right accent. “More water?” I ask. “Ok” she says. “But just a bit. I don’t want you to be sick again?” Again? I have no memory. I need to find out what has been going on. I am exhausted by the whole exchange. I close my eyes and sleep.

Every time I open my eyes, it’s a little bit easier. This time, its green eyes I see. Parker. She’s sitting in a chair. Watching. I can’t imagine how long she’s been sitting there. “Water?” I ask. She helps me sit up and sip some water then gently lays me back on to the pillows. She leaves the room and I hear voices again. Parker comes back with a bowl of soup. She offers me a spoonful of the hot chicken broth. I let it run down the back of my throat, waiting to see what my stomach might do. It stays down ok and she give me another. The soup makes me feel stronger and I try to sit but she pushes me back. “Not yet Sophie. You need to get better first.” I nod, feeling the pain in my head bounce around inside my skull. The spoon comes to my lips and I take another sip. I know that Eliot make this for me. I need to remember to thank him. Another sip. I think I must eat half the bowlful. Parker makes happy noises then tucks the quilt back up around me and tells me to sleep. It’s not hard to follow her directions.  
I have to use the rest room. I crawl out of bed and feel my way along the wall. Suddenly the room spins violently and I lose my balance, falling hard to the bathroom floor. Footsteps come running toward me. Eliot’s voice. Angry. “I told you not to leave her alone! This is why!” Parker mumbling. Arms picking me up. Parker’s voice again. “Oh my god Sophie. You cut your head”. Eliot carries me back to the bed. Someone else holds a cloth to the cut. Nate’s voice. “Now I think it is time to take her to the hospital.” Parker protesting. “She doesn’t need a doctor Nate. A doctor can’t fix what’s wrong with her.” “She needs stitches in her head” Eliot growls. “Well then you do that!” says Parker. “I’ll take care of her here!” No one dares to argue with her.  
“Parker” I say. “I still need to use the restroom.” “Oh Ok. That’s why you were…” “NOW Parker!” Hands under my arms pick me up, help me walk, keep me steady then lead me back to bed. “You still have a fever” she says. “Don’t get up again. Not without asking” I nod. It’s a good idea considering my last attempt to walk. “I’ll get you some ice for that” she says pointing at my head. 

Eliot puts some steri-strips on the cut on my forehead then brings me another bowl of soup. “It smells wonderful” I tell him. He starts to smile then controls himself. “Do you want me to feed it to you?” He asks. “No. I think I can manage it myself now” “Eliot? Who’s here?” “Is everyone here?” He grunts an affirmative. “They’re worried about you Sophie. You’ve been sick for almost 5 days”. That’s a surprise. “Eliot? Is Tara here?” He looks at me but I can’t read his face. He takes the bowl of soup and leaves the room.

Five days. I need to wrap my achy head around that. I must have been asleep for days at a time. No wonder they’re worried and that Parker has been hovering. I wonder what she meant by something a doctor can’t fix?  
I call for Parker and she comes hurrying in, a worried look on her face. “I’m Ok Parker. I just want to take a shower. Could you help me?” She nods and holds my arm as she steers me toward the bathroom. I lean against the wall while she turns on the water. I close my eyes, just for a second then I feel hands grab me as I slide toward the floor. She stands me back up and eases me into the shower, following behind me and closing the door. I lean back into her for support but something is wrong. She doesn’t feel right. Parker is taller. Her fingers stronger, thinner. The person behind me is definitely a woman. “Tara?” I ask, my heard pounding. “Of course it’s me” Tara says. “Who else would I be?” “Tara I want to tell you…” “No Sophie!” she says. “Not now. We have a long time to talk about who’s sorry and who’s right or wrong. The only thing that matters now is getting you well.” I let me head sag back to her shoulder and she wraps her arm tighter around me. She’s right. This is the only place I want her to be. “  
Tara washes my hair and helps me clean up. She wraps me in a towel and leads me to the bed before going back to dry and dress herself. She asks me if I want to go into the other room and I tell her “yes”. She helps me into a robe and holds me steady as we walk to the front room. 

Eliot wasn’t kidding that everyone is here. Hardison is busy on his laptop, Nate is scowling at a book. Parker is pacing back and forth between the living room and the kitchen, driving Eliot crazy while he tries to cook. Tara takes me to the couch and sits me down, propping me up with pillows and covering me with a quilt. The guys all come and kiss me on the cheek before going back to what they were doing. Parker gets brave enough to enter the kitchen to make a cuppa tea. Tara sits next to me, holding my hand tight. I suspect everyone in the room knows exactly what’s going on between Tara and me. If Nate has an opinion about it, he knows now is not the time to be upset with me. Besides, I have no idea what the status of our relationship is. I thought I knew but then Parker shook that up with her news about Tara crying and now she's been here for a couple of days. 

The next days go by in a blur. Tara or Parker always with me, helping me move around while I gain my strength back, holding me while I sleep. Often Eliot is here too, making soups and broths for me and my tender tummy, feeding whoever else happens to be here. Nate and Hardison drop in and out, lending their support but mostly staying out of the way. I want to talk to Nate but he doesn’t seem interested in any sort of conversation beyond asking me how I’m feeling. 

I get alone with Tara for a few minutes and ask her what Parker meant, that I was sick with something a Doctor couldn’t fix. “Oh” she says waving her hand in a dismissive way “She doesn’t believe that you have the flu. She thinks you are sick from a broken heart.” She tries to laugh at the ridiculousness of it but I can tell she half believes that Parker might be right. “Parker is very intuitive in her own way” I tell her. She puts her arm around my shoulder and pulls me tight. “Well, if she’s right than I feel horrible. This is all my fault” I shake my head. “No Tara. We both need to take responsibility for this. She leans in and kisses my cheek. “I never wanted anything to happen to you Sophie. You have to believe that. I was just so angry. I tried to stay away. To let it end. But I couldn’t. I thought about you all the time. I couldn’t sleep and I couldn’t work. I had to see you again. But then I thought maybe if I made it all about the sex, be selfish, like you said I was, then maybe you would realize you were wrong. That maybe we did have a relationship. And maybe one day you would be comfortable with that and love me back.” I feel tears on my cheeks. “Oh God Tara. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean any of that. I really didn’t. It was just the situation, I was scared. For you. I can take care of myself. I always have. But I don’t know how to take care of someone else. I’m trying to learn though.” I give her a weak smile. “And then you started talking about relationships and wasting your time on me and I knew you were right.” “That’s not true Sophie” she whispers but I shake my head. “It is true Tara. If it weren’t for me, maybe you would have met someone who can love you for who and what you are. Someone who isn’t so scared all the time. Someone that you really could have a relationship with.” “No Sophie” she whispers again but I keep talking. “All that time, I was chasing Nate around, hoping he’d finally want me, feeling sorry for myself. But I already had everything I wanted. I just never really gave you what you deserved.” We’re both crying now. I reach to her and pull her in, wrapping my arms around her. She nuzzles my neck and I lay my head on hers. 

I hear Parker make a noise and clap her hands. Then I hear Eliot growl at her and pull her into the kitchen, telling her she shouldn’t be spying on people all the time. I hear Nate put down his paper and stand up. I’m not sure what I’m going to say to him about this. I know this is hurting him. I am surprised when he leans against the back of the couch and lowers his face near mine. “It’s about time Sophie” he says. I look at him with a mix of surprise and puzzlement. “Yeah I’ve known there was someone else” he tells me. “and you and me? That was never going to work. I mean I love you Sophie. I always will. But I’m not good for you, not like you need me to be. I can’t even be good for myself right now. And this ‘casual’ whatever it is, it’s been fun and exciting and I love being with you but...well, it’s just not healthy.” He pauses. “Just one thing Sophie. Don’t mess up the team! Don’t ever mess up the team! Understood?” I nod. He leans closer and kisses me on the cheek. “Good-bye Sophie” he says quietly. Then he quickly adds, “Oh and I’ll see you in the office soon?” I smile. 

I’d almost forgotten that I’ve been holding Tara through the whole conversation, that she heard the whole thing. She pushes me away. “What about you Soph? What do you want?” I close my eyes, trying to think of an honest answer for her. “I don’t know yet Tara. But I will. OK? I only know one thing. I want you in my life. I love you Tara. I always have.” She pulls me close again and give me a soft kiss before tucking me under her arm. “I love you too Sophie.”


End file.
